Double Trouble
by Marine101
Summary: Zach and Max, two geniuses who want to escape their uncaring and abusive parent respectively. They plan to escape to DC but along the way, meeting Trent Kort changes everything. A simple spy mission leads to a dead body and the two teens are stranded, trapped by the CIA and it is Gibbs and the team to the rescue! AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

Zachary Akon and his best friend Max were huddled up in his room discussing their plans. These were not plans for a project or date, no, these were plans for an escape. An escape from uncaring parents and spoiled siblings. Now you may scoff, all teens cross this point at once but when your parents don't give damn and you have all the money you could want it becomes very real. Zach had money, Max had the plans and with both having an IQ of 150+, they could do it.

They were going to pull it off tonight, escape to DC and live their lives normally. Max had already packed her bags, yes, her bags. Max was a girl - a boyish girl. Everything was set, they snuck out, grabbed their bags and bikes and rode off into the night. They stowed away on a plane headed to DC and everything was going perfectly until they entered a small motel, where they would spend the night.

* * *

Trent Kort relaxed into his chair, pondering on the latest assignment. He needed to infiltrate a group and bring them down, simply enough. Except the group recruited only teenagers and the CIA had no teens. He let out an annoyed puff and caught bits of a conversation that interested him:

"Okay, we spend the night here and hitchhike to DC,"

"Yup, I can't believe we made it so far,"

"I can, we are awesome,"

Trent Kort craned his neck and caught sight of two teens, a boy and a girl. Both seemed to be in great physical shape and looked similar, twins? But whoever they were, they were the answer to his problem. Trent Kort grabbed a napkin and a pen and wrote, " Want to get to DC and get paid? Visit my room, room 101," he stood and walked out casually, dropping the napkin on their table.

Zach and Max pondered for a long while and finally decided that they would see what he wanted. They cautiously knocked and Zach fingered his knife. He may have been 13 but he knew enough. Max similarly had a blade concealed at her waist.

Trent opened the door and invited them in. He got down to business," You both seem to have immense talent and the CIA needs you for an op,"

"Us?" Max questioned, "But the CIA can't run ops on American soil?"

"A formality, all you have to do is join a group and give us the leader's name," Trent pacified

Zach and Max glanced at each other, they already had the perfect plan, they didn't need to divert from it but spies sounded cool so they gave their consent.

* * *

"Come in," a rough voice called as they knocked on the door of a run down shack. The two obeyed and entered, standing in a large, bare room. It had an old musty smell and was dominated by the large man sitting on a chair. The leader, they presumed.

"You want to join the Youths?"

"We're here aren't we?" Zach retorted

"Yes, I suppose you are, but not anyone can join the Youths. Prove yourself to me. " the man demanded harshly

"How?" Max wanted to know

"Get me the daughter of Eric Caden," he said finally, handing them a file.

"Sure," Zach replied

The two left him and both knew that they were in trouble. If they reported to Trent, the dude would know they were spies and that would screw up everything. It was time to get Eric's daughter.

* * *

"Gear Up!" Gibbs yelled as he stormed in.

The usual question followed, "Where we going, Boss?"

"Couple of teens called in a body!"

Should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

"DiNozzo, sort out the crime scene, I'm gonna talk to the kids," Gibbs ordered

"Okay. McGee…" DiNozzo trailed off as they walked further away

"Hey," Gibbs greeted

Zach and Max barely acknowledged him, they were dazed

"What were you guys doing here?" Gibbs asked softly

"We wanted to meet his daughter," Zach whispered finally

McGee stepped forward," Uh boss, couldn't help overhearing…"

"Well duh, you were standing right here," Gibbs quipped drawing a smile from the teens.

"Corporal Caden doesn't have a daughter," McGee said finally

Zach and Max snapped their heads up immediately and their eyes met Gibbs' as they said in unison," In that case, we are responsible for his death,"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What makes you say that?" Gibbs asked as he handed them each a can of soda

Zach and Max exchanged looks and exhaled deeply

"I'm here to help," Gibbs added

"We are done trusting agencies," Max whispered to Zach who was about to say something

'Why?" Gibbs asked

Max looked a little shocked that Gibbs had heard

"If we tell you the whole story, will you promise that we don't havta go back to our parents," Max said finally

"I can't make that promise, but I can assure you that if there's a problem, I will protect you,"

Looking into Gibbs' blue eyes, they saw determination and comfort so they made a rash decision and told their story from the very beginning.

"My dad is wealthy guy who doesn't know I exist, he ignores me most of the time and I was sick of it," Zach began

"My dad was the opposite, too much attention, wrong attention," Max stated as she pulled up her sleeve revealing a bruise with a scab on the end," I was tired of living in fear so Zach and I decided to leave,"

Gibbs forced himself to look away, anger at these parents surfacing. Here he was, willing to do anything to get his little girl back and there were parents out there that pushed away brilliant kids like these.

"Anyway we made it quite far and stopped at a motel to rest when this CIA Agent asked us to be spies for him." Zach continued

"We didn't want to but we had to give him the name of the leader and we couldn't resist the opportunity to play spies," Max said with a shake of her head

"We met the leader and he wanted proof of our commitment and we had to bring Caden's daughter to him. We had to go straight to Caden's house but we stopped along the way for drinks," Zach added

"We were about 15 minutes late and we realise that he probably sent a group of guys to test us but they didn't see us so they killed your Corporal instead," Max finished

"Okay, my team and I will prepare to bust these guys. We'll prepare a sting op, but in the mean time you two are staying with me,"

"Do we have a choice?" Zach wondered out loud

"Absolutely not," Gibbs smirked," And you didn't cause anyone's death, you didn't pull the trigger,"


	3. Chapter 3

Zach and Max were given permission to roam the NCIS buildings on the condition neither one of them left the buildings. The two heard a thud behind the closed door and so without thinking they rushed in to find a red haired woman looking extremely frustrated. They also found a pencil holder and its contents scattered on the floor.

"Having trouble," Max asked with a smirk

"Who are you kids?" Jenny asked acknowledging them

"Eh, no one in particular but I'm all for helping a damsel in distress," Zach drawled with a smile

"Well, I'm a little old you know but I wouldn't mind help," Jenny said confident they would bail soon

"Shoot," Max said flopping onto a chair, Zach behind her.

"We need to get more funding but everyone on the hill apparently watched the news of Gibbs dissing a local reporter and halved funding," Jenny fumed

Zach and Max nodded," Yes, the press are an annoying people,"

Jenny glared," You guys don't happen to know Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" She asked dryly

"Actually we do, he's the agent in charge of our case," Max retorted

"Aha, that explains it," Jenny joked

"But, Miss, you could always have Agent Gibbs talk to 'em," Zach suggested

"A monkey would do better,"

"Or, you could charity work, plaster yourself in the newspaper," Max said elbowing Zach

"That could work," Jenny muttered," Why the hell didn't I think of that?"

Zach laughed," Adults always overthink things, like you overthink your relationship with Gibbs,"

Jenny's head snapped up," What!?"

"We can see you smile just a little whenever you mention him," Max tried to smoothen things out

"It's complicated," Jenny said as a lame excuse

"Ah, adult speak for ' I love him, I hurt him, he probably doesn't love me back, it's against the rules'," Zach said flippantly and didn't miss the way Jenny straightened up and hope shone in her eyes before it was pushed away

"Kids! You think everything is so simple," she scoffed

"It actually is simple," Max finished," but what about this charity gig?"

"Yes, I mean we could help save whales or dolphins?" Jenny asked

"I'm sure that could work but then you only appeal to a small amount of tree huggers," Zach started

"But?" Jenny prompted

"But, if NCIS helped out an orphanage it would appeal to most of America's or DC's population," Max continued Zach's train of thought

"I'll set it up," Jenny said excitedly turning to her computer

The door flew open," Jen, you seen two teens looking.." he trailed off seeing Zach and Max on the couch smug smile plastered on their faces.

"Where the hell have ya been?"

"Helping out this nice woman you call Jen," Zach answered

"I was about to send the friggen Navy looking for you," Gibbs said

"That would be a waste of time," Max commented," We are on land,"

"Making friends in high places," Gibbs commented

"Why?" Zach asked, confusion clouding his face

"This, my boy, is the Director of NCIS," Gibbs drawled with a smirk

"You are Jennifer Shephard!" Max exclaimed

"The one and only," Jenny put in

"You are like my role model! You have proven that women can do just as much as men! I didn't recognise you cause I have never seen you," Max gushed

"And now it's time for you two to eat," Gibbs exclaimed all but dragging them out

"Jethro, why don't we go for lunch together," Jenny suggested not waiting for Gibbs to consent

"You are welcome anytime!" Gibbs exclaimed following them out

Zach and Max smiled, they belonged together, whether they knew it or not but come what may they would get them together before they left.


	4. AN

Okay, I just need to know if those of you who are reading this story would like a family – ish theme or a more action based story! Sorry for making you think this was another chapter but I really need to know!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Gibbs headed in and Zach and Max pointed out the approximate location of the cabin where they met the man.

Gibbs decided to first get the autopsy report and Abby's findings before raiding the cabin. While waiting, Zach and Max decided to go for coffee. Tony insisted on going with them,

"We can take care of ourselves," Zach commented as they worked to a coffee shop outside the Navy Yard

"I know, but you are in protective custody," Tony remarked with a grin

"We'll wait out here," Max said, admiring the surroundings and Tony nodded before heading in. His eyes were on them but even he could do nothing as a black van pulled up.

Tony dashed, drawing his weapon but it was too late. He saw Zach punch a guy in the gut and he saw Max draw a knife which was plunged into one of the attackers' legs but a hit to the head with a pipe silenced them both.

Tony fired, breaking the windshield of the van and flattening a tire causing the van to spin out of control. The van crashed into a nearby ditch and Tony approached carefully. He dragged Zach's unmoving body out of the back and carried the boy away. He returned, slinging Max's unconscious body over his shoulder and was laying her down when the van exploded in a fiery ball.

Tony ducked avoiding the flying shrapnel and he hoped and prayed that someone had called Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs picked up his ringing phone," Gibbs"

"Uh Agent Gibbs your agent seems to be in trouble," The girl stammered watching the proceedings

Gibbs hung up and ran through the Navy Yard, his eyes searching for danger and when he saw the van explode his heart leaped through his throat but then he saw Tony duck and he sighed in relief.

McGee and Ziva rushed out when they heard and saw the van explode.

"Boss!" McGee called

"I'm fine, McGee but get Ducky here," Gibbs yelled

With a simple phone call, Ducky was making the journey. Gibbs walked to Tony asking if he was alright

"I'm good," Tony coughed

"You are still seeing Ducky," Gibbs ordered, kneeling next to the still figures, feeling for a pulse

"They're breathing," he commented his voice hoarse with relief

"They got knocked out with a steel pipe," Tony added

"Well, what do we have here," Ducky asked, appearing next to Gibbs

"The two of them suffered some head trauma and he," Gibbs pointed to Tony," was in the vicinity of the explosion,"

"Jethro, I can check Anthony up but I recommend the two of them be taken to Bethesda,"

* * *

It was only three hours later when Zach and Max regained consciousness and it was discovered that they were horrible patients.

"You two okay?" Gibbs asked strolling in

"Not really, we are hungry, sore and disfigured," Zach said trying to examine his face in the mirror

"Shouldn't Max be the one worrying about appearance," Tony mocked entering

Max's only response was to chuck a pillow in his general direction before wincing at the pain that shot up through her arm.

"You guys are quite special," McGee put in," Boss, Abby identified the bodies and matched it to a DNA sample the CIA had and it's confirmed that the leader of the Youth is dead,"

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed today was a very relieving day for him.

"Now when can we get outta here?" Max wanted to know

"When the doctor says you can," Gibbs responded

Soon the team left and Gibbs was in search of coffee

"Zach, you okay?" Max enquired

"Fine,"

"We have to leave," Max urged sitting up

"Now?" Zach asked incredulously

"We are in too deep. The guy is dead, time for us to go,"

"But," Zach begun

"If we don't leave now Gibbs is going to muck everything up. He's a great guy but he won't let us escape from out parents."

"Ugh!" Zach exclaimed

"Tomorrow night," Max whispered

But little did they know that there was a witness to their little conversation, actually two. Jenny and Gibbs had been standing at the door and overheard everything. Gibbs dialled McGee instructing him to find any evidence of abuse and Jenny promised the use of every resource.

Including helping Gibbs to get custody!


	6. Chapter 6

"There is nothing here but…" McGee trailed off, leaning in to stare at his screen

"What is it?" DiNozzo asked, rushing to his side

McGee motioned to the plasma and frowned as he pulled up his findings," This is weird! Zach's mother died when he was six. Death certificate lists COD as cancer but Philly PD has records of a woman that matches her description listed in a homicide."

"I'll get to the bottom of it, got some pals in Philly," DiNozzo said, picking up the office phone

Ziva and Abby entered the bullpen and McGee could, if he squinted hard enough, see the smoke billowing out their ears.

"When I get my hands on that man…" Ziva muttered, her fist clenching

As explanation Ziva tossed a folder onto McGee's desk and when he opened the folder, his face turned green and his insides churned. He flipped through the folder but eventually closed it and looked away.

McGee quickly filled them in on their latest discoveries and wondered if they should contact Gibbs.

"Nope," Jenny answered as she rounded the corner

"Director," Tony greeted as he got off the phone," McGee and I are on our way to pick up a cold case file that may help."

Jenny nodded and the two of them were hurrying to the elevator. Ziva handed Jenny the folder, quietly cursing to herself.

Jenny opened it and she felt anger bubble. Bruises, cuts, broken bones were littered throughout the folder, some worse than others.

"I am going to kill him!" Jenny fumed," She is a child! His child,"

"Jenny, what's going to happen to them?" Abby asked

"I don't know," Jenny replied, Gibbs should be the one to tell them, she thought

"They are not going back to people like this!" Ziva stated firmly

* * *

"Okay, This is Zach's mother," McGee said pulling a picture onto the plasma," and this is the supposed murder victim," he continued adding another picture

"It is the same woman!" Ziva exclaimed

"Yes, this leads us to believe that her husband killed her and bribed someone, probably the medical examiner, into changing the COD." Tony finished with a wince

Jenny nodded," Make it solid,"

Meanwhile Gibbs was waiting for the two of them to be released from the hospital. Then he was going to have a nice long chat with them, mostly about their parents before asking their consent to the adoption thing.

He helped them into the car and smirked when they firmly announced that he was not heading home.

"We are going to NCIS," Gibbs said," Got a couple of questions,"

* * *

"Zach, what do you know about your mother?" Gibbs asked gently as he took a seat in the conference room.

"What does she have to do with this?!" Zach demanded, his eyes flashing

Max put her hand on his arm and he cooled down a little.

"She died of cancer when I was six," He admitted finally

"Max?" Gibbs asked directing the same question at her

"Killed, car crash," She said shortly

"Zach, what does your father do?" Gibbs asked curiosity getting the best of him

"I don't know, probably a crook or something shady," Zach said with a shrug

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Jenny peered in," Gibbs, can I talk to you?"

"Come on," Gibbs motioned for her to enter

"Alone," She added

"You can talk in front of them," Gibbs said with a grim look," They know enough,"

Jenny closed the door behind her and handed him the folder, it contained evidence proving that Mr Akon killed his wife and covered his tracks and proved that Mr Jones abused his daughter. Jenny purposefully left out the pictures, because she knew Gibbs.

"Zach, your dad killed your mom," Gibbs whispered

His reaction was nothing either of them imagined," I had my doubts," he said coldly

"Maybe you in particular should start from the beginning," Jenny asked softly

"Well, you know Mom died when I was six and Dad acted way too suspiciously for my six year old brain. I caught bits and pieces of conversations and by the time I turned ten I was sure he killed her." Zach let out a shaky breath before continuing, "It was around then Dad gave me my first weapon and asked me a whole lot of questions. I answered honestly and at the end of that he was disappointed that I was 'soft'. Dad got married again but I hated Gabriella."

Zach stopped and Jenny stroked his hair asking him to go on, "Then Nicholas, my annoying half-brother was born and when Dad gave him the test, he aced it. So he became the Golden child and I just became a shadow, you know what happened after that."

"Max, let us get a drink," Jenny said, leading her out of the room

"I'm not dumb," Max said as Jenny pulled out a chair for her and handed her a soda and a chocolate.

"Max, Gibbs wants to ask Zach something and I want to ask you something," Jenny said, toying with the can

Max motioned for her to continue and Jenny did, "Gibbs wants you guys to stay with him,"

"Like adoption?" Max asked, uncertainly, so different from the confident teens who sauntered into her office.

"Yes, like adoption," Jenny confirmed with baited breath

"That is why he had to sort the whole abuse and murder thing!" Max said triumphantly

Jenny nodded, still waiting for an answer

"I say yes," Max said after a long pause

Jenny broke out into a grin and hugged Max as hard as possible without injuring her.

"On one condition," Max said looking up at Jenny," I do not want to see you guys at it like rabbits,"

Jenny let out a strangled sob and was truly at a loss for words.

The two walked to the bullpen and Max hopped onto Gibbs' desk as Zach sat on the chair, both obviously discussing the events of the last 30 minutes.

"Zach said yes," Gibbs informed Jenny

"Max did too, although she has explicitly stated that she does not want to see and I quote, 'us at it like rabbits'"

Gibbs laughed and mentioned that Zach may have dropped a similar line.

"Gotta go, have business to take care of," Gibbs whispered jogging down the stairs.

* * *

So it was about six hours later when Jenny signed off on an incident report that said Mr Jones was shot by Agent David for assault of a federal agent and attempting to flee. Jenny surveyed the report and laughed when she realised Ziva had shot him down there.

The next report involved Mr Akon, who similarly was shot in the knee by Agent DiNozzo and had his nose broken by Agent McGee. 'The suspect attempted to flee and was in a fight with both agents' Jenny read.

And Gibbs wisely stayed away, knowing that the adoption would be successful if he kept it far from personal.

Jenny pulled up their school records only to find that both of them along with another student had graduated because of their high IQ's. Interning at NCIS was probably the way to go, she thought but combined with the rest of Gibbs team it spelt DISASTER!


End file.
